


Down to Earth

by FurryGohan



Category: Black Widow - Fandom, Captain America, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryGohan/pseuds/FurryGohan
Summary: Natasha and Steve share an intimate and loving moment with each other
Relationships: steve/natasha captain america/natasha romanoff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Down to Earth

7:54 p.m. Hotel LaKwinta, Los Angeles 

Natasha took off her coat when she entered her suite she was ekzohsted from the day’s work because she had to save a child from a child rapist otherwise known as pedestrians and recently pedestrians had been accepted into the lgbt witch was weird because she was too now moving on natasha was so ready for bed she walked to the bathroom and took off her panties just them and got into the hot shower that was scorching warm from the water and she felt so relaxed in there and so she heard a knock at the door and she was like wtf and walked to the door it was steve steve was at her door she was like why is steve at my door she welcomed steve in

steve came in and was like hey and she was like hey and he was like it smells good in here or is it just you and she said idk why dont you find out and steve was super weirded out he was like wtf and so he went and was like oh its you and natasha said yes its me and he was so flushed with embarrassment natasha could tell

steve went to her bed and she was like why are you here what do you want from me im so tired i just want to go to bed and steve said i dont know the heart wants what it wants and no not selena gomez she chuckled and said yeah and went and got under the covers

7:57 p.m. 

natasha got under the bed and said mm this feels good after a long day and steve said youre right it does feel good she was surprised because steve was in the bed she was like when did you get in the bed he said who says and no not selena gomez again she chuckles and said yeah and all the sudden she felt a weird sensation in her vagina area on and coming from her vagina she lifted up the covers and saw steve there and she was like were are my panties?????!!! and he said i took them off and natasha took off the covers while her clit was being licked by steve she saw steve wearing the panties but they were thongs now and she started to moan a lil bit but she wasnt gonna cum it was something else so she was so confused and all the sudden steve started stopping licking and did the taste mouth noises that you make with your mouth so he was tasting something and she was like what are you tasting steve and he opened his mouth and it was a greenish mucus-y kind of substance and he said i dont think its cum and she said no i have been smoking a lot lately and its my discharge that i just spurted into your mouth whats it taste like he said like zesty italian dressing and she said sorry i thought i squirted he said well you know what they say a day without you is like a year without rain and no not selena gomez she chuckled and said yeah

steve licked her clit all through the night and she orgasmed all through the night and finally the birds started chirping and he got up she could see his cock but it had some remaining foreskin on it so she got up and cut the rest off with some garden shears that she had received from the foreskin cutter the day earlier and she sucked him off and he came and they made love and had kids happily ever after.


End file.
